


На луну

by Hopair



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Philosophy, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopair/pseuds/Hopair
Summary: Еще вчера игра и мишка были всем,А мир не вырос, он просто сгорел.Как вырваться теперь из полумрака,Если в веселом фильме умерла собака?





	На луну

Забавно все же вспоминать,  
Как в детстве желал звезды собирать.  
Мечты так смело за собою вели  
И в сердце огонек зажгли.

Помнишь всю радость от простых конфет  
И все то, что теперь лишь бред?  
Веселье было вечным другом нам.  
Когда ж все разошлось по швам?

Еще вчера игра и мишка были всем,  
А мир не вырос, он просто сгорел.  
Как вырваться теперь из полумрака,  
Если в веселом фильме умерла собака?

Но больше нет даже ее,  
Печаль иссушила себя давно.  
Дайте воды, слезы пролить,  
Мне пустоту остановить.

Верните радость, горечь былых дней,  
Когда было к чему идти скорей.  
Стойте! Пока забыть я не могу…  
Я еще не слетала с ним на Луну.


End file.
